I'll Make Up Any Reason
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: In which James lies, and Logan isn't right. JamesCamille.


i'll make up any reason  
_to make you mine._

:)  
james/camille  
by katie

first BTR fic. :) i'm more interested in writing kendall/logan or james/myself (lmfao, JAYKAY!), but ever since big time break i've wanted to write this. even though it's kind of suckish.

//

James Diamond prided himself on being a fantastic liar. Especially under high pressure situations. Like the time that he got a role on Witches of Rodeo Drive and Camille didn't, and he had to lie to her and tell her that he didn't get a role when he actually did.

But, really, that was one lie he felt was completely excusable. Camille would have been crushed if she knew that washboard abs were indeed the reason that he got the part. Yeah, he could definitely justify that.

Except Logan didn't agree.

He said, and I quote, "Camille's going to find out, and you're going to wish you told her. Because she's excellent at temporarily icing people out. You'll see."

But what the hell did Logan know about girls anyways? The last time he'd had a girlfriend (a real one anyways) was in like, freaking, 8th grade. And even then, the girl had only been dating him to get to Carlos (which was bizarre enough in its own right).

But anyways.

In response to Logan's statement, James rolled his _dazzling _brown eyes and gave Logan a rat tail with his bandana.

"Ow!" Logan exclaimed and rubbed his now-sore hand. "Not cool, James! I was simply stating my candid opinion!"

"Yeah, well, your candied opinion isn't cool, either!"

"Candid." 

"Whatever, yo!" James cried in exasperation. "Hey! Kendall, do you think it was okay of me to lie to Camille?"

Kendall, who had been innocently getting a soda and blissfully reminiscing on his movie date with Jo and did not really care one bit about Logan and James' conversation, shrugged absently. "Yeah, yeah, James. Your hair looks great."

"Duh," James said and took a moment to check himself out, disappointed when he saw Kendall walking into the bedroom he shared with Logan in a totally ungay way. "But what do you think of me lying to Camille?!"

It was at this moment, of course, that God decided that James' life was going entirely too well and it was about time that the universe Punk'd him in the most horrific display of karma James had ever had the (mis)fortune of witnessing.

Katie and Camille walking through the door just as he exclaimed, "me lying to Camille?!"

"Excuse me?" Camille immediately went into her "Um, you're in BIG trouble" stance with on hand on her hip and an eyebrow cocked.

"Uhh," James blinked nervously. "Wow, look at the time! I promised Carlos I'd look at hockey sticks with him. Sorry!"

He was so close to the door. Oh so close. And then Katie – the little traitor – pulled a Benedict Arnold and stood in front of the door.

"Not this time, Bandana Boy," she said firmly as Camille came up to stand behind James.

"Did you lie to me, James?" Camille asked, her voice even and unaffected.

James swallowed. "Well. Yes. But it was for your own good!"

Camille's liquid chocolate gaze turned to stone. "What did you lie about, James?"

Oh my God, he _hated _this totally mature and emotionless voice she was pulling. It was even WORSE than her flipping and icing him out for a week like she did to Logan that one time.

"You remember the auditions for Witches of Rodeo Drive?" he swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat.

"Uh-huh."

"And you know how neither of us got a part?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, her, I lied. I did get a part...surprise?"

"Excuse me?"

The look on Camille's face was no longer emotionless, but stunned.

"I got a part," James said, guilt clouding his voice and making it crack like he was friggin 12 again. "But I didn't want you to get upset so I didn't tell you because you're my friend and I knew you wanted to get a part."

Camille frowned. "You lied about THAT?"

James hung his head in shame. If there was anything he hated, it was disappointing his friends.

"That's so sweet!"

Camille surprised him by giving him a hug and kissing his cheek warmly. "I can't believe you gave up a part just because you didn't want to hurt me. You're such a good friend."

She smiled and hugged him for a few more seconds and James' face glowed with embarrassment.

"I secretly think you're hotter than Logan, by the way."

And with those 10 words, Camille was gone.

And James was left to wonder, "What the hell just happened?"

//

hahahaha. short. sweet. to the point.

review? :) even though the ending sucks?

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," please and thank you! :D**


End file.
